


Rematch

by almy9306



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Swearing, Video Game, not really a relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark play a video game, which involves arguing for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wakinguptired (CrossedColts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedColts/gifts).



> I just wrote this for fun and too improve my writing skills, so don't expect too much. I hope you like it! :)

“If you discharge that weapon in my direction, I shall come over there and tear you in half.” Jack growled, pressing buttons rapidly in an attempt to fight off all of the many enemies currently surrounding them. 

“I don’t think you can tear people in half in this game, Jack. And if you can…” Mark paused, letting out a small grunt as his character jump onto an enemy. “... That would be much more efficient than punching them to death like we are now.”

“Well, if you hadn’t decided to skip the start, we might have some weapons like we’re supposed to! Except now, due to your dumb decisions, here we are fighting of enemies that have weapons with our fucking fists!” Jack exclaimed, his anxiety rising as his character’s health dropped.

“It’s not like I knew that we could only get weapons at the start,” Mark whined softly. Jack ignored him, focusing on killing as many enemies as possible before his inevitable death. If he was going to die, he was at least going to make sure he had some damn points to go with it. 

The two of them stayed silent for a moment, both too engrossed in the game to bother with talking. Well, that was until Mark’s health finally hit zero.

“Fuck!” Mark growled, dropping his controller and leaning back with a sigh. Jack’s fingers tightened around his own controller, his muscles aching as he fought to keep the hoard of enemies off of him. 

“Did you just die?” Jack asked, tapping the buttons rapidly. Mark groaned.

“... Maybe.” Mark replied reluctantly. Jack grinned, proud of the fact that he had survived longer than Mark. It wasn’t a great achievement, but it was probably the only achievement he was going to get out of the game at this point. 

“Hey!” Mark said, swatting Jack’s arm lightly. “Don’t look so proud. Soon enough you’re going to be joining me.” 

“No touching! If I lose because of you... “ Jack trailed off, distracted by the game. Mark scowled and reached over for Jack’s controller, which Jack moved away without even shifting his gaze from the screen. 

“Mark,” Jack said warningly. Mark folded his arms and sat back normally. Jack continued to fight, his character surviving by a mix of luck and the fact that he had gotten to most of the health potions before Mark earlier in the game. As the group of enemies grew smaller, Mark begun to realise that Jack actually might have a chance of winning. Mark frowned.

“Jaaaaaaaaaack,” Mark said slowly, sinking down into the couch. Jack snorted.

“What, scared I’m going to win?” Jack asked. 

“Nooooooooooo,” Mark replied, watching the screen intensely. Jack smirked, his competitive spirit urging him on even though he felt as if his fingers were going to fall off from how long he had been mashing the buttons. Jack turned to the last enemy, quickly moving forward to finish the battle. Mark whimpered. 

“Shut up,” Jack said with a smile. The enemy’s health dropped completely and Jack grinned as he watched it’s body fall to the ground. “YES!” Jack shouted, turning around to high-five Mark. Mark refused, turning away from Jack childishly. Jack laughed and turned back to the screen, ready to direct his character towards the finish and fully claim his victory.

Only, it didn’t quite go the way Jack had planned. Another enemy - a boss - burst up from the ground, rearing it’s ugly head and slamming one of its limbs into Jack, killing him instantly. 

Jack and Mark both gaped at the sight in silence, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

And then Mark burst out into laughter, burying his face in his hands and shaking with the force of it. A few seconds later, Jack joined in too, still shocked by the fact his victory had been taken away from him so quickly. 

“Oh my god!” Jack exclaimed, chuckling. “What the fuck?!” Mark lifted his head up to say something, but was overcome again by laughter. He took a few seconds to breathe, his face red and his eyes shining from laughing.

“You - You just…” Mark paused, straining to not laugh again. “The enemy just went,” Mark imitated the slamming motion that had caused Jack’s death. “And you died! So quickly!” Jack shoved Mark lightly.

“I was already low on health, you idiot. If I had full health, I would have stood a chance,” Jack explained, rolling his eyes. Mark shook his head. 

“You didn’t win. That means we tied!” Mark said excitedly.

“No fucking way. Isn’t this game ruled by points? There’s no way you got more points than me with that early death.” Jack said, frowning.

“The points don’t count unless you get to the finish. Which means we’re both tied on zero points,” Mark said, laughing at Jack’s anger. Jack groaned.

Mark picked up his own controller again, giving Jack a mischievous smile, saying the one simple word that Jack knew would doom him.

_“Rematch?”_


End file.
